shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Normand
This blade you see here is only an average blade. It has no special abilities of any sort, yet, why is it, that a single slice, can cause you to fall into pieces? - Anthony Normand Anthony Normand (ノルマン.アンソニー Noruman Ansonī) is a member of the infamous, Trimurti Pirates, a crew of pirates that has only three members. Known by his moniker as Hidden Blade Anthony (隠れ剣のアンソニー Kakure Ken no Ansonī) as a result of his swordsmanship and assassination skill, Anthony is a dangerous pirate to face in battle. He is also very young, being only at the age of 21, he has already gained an extremely impressive, FIle:Bsymbol10.gif405,000,000. He has gained this bounty through many of his expeditions while younger, he has assassinated many high-class nobles, and had once even nearly killed a World Noble if it weren't for the timely intervention of the Marines. Anthony is also known to have defeated many pirate crews single-handed, despite being only at the age of 16 while doing so. Anthony is a prodigy, and a genius that many have envied, his swordsmanship, athletic ability and intellectual prowess have given him such power that he is able to effortlessly keep up with his more experienced crew-mates, and is actually superior to one of them, being the First Mate of Trimurti Pirates. Also being unique to him is the fact that he is able to freely command surrounding elements to his whim, using various forms of "kinesis" abilities to do so, gained through experiments when younger, when using these abilities, Anthony is a dangerous sight to behold. The Marines have dubbed him a threat of the highest priority and if he continues to surge into his prime, it is supposedly possibly that he would gain enough power to possibly be, "The Strongest Man in the World". Appearance Anthony bears the appearance of a lean built, young man with sharp facial features, a toned abdomen, chest, arms and legs along with an average height that overall gives him the appearance of a recently emerged adult. This, combined with his piercing red and blue hetechromic eyes, and highly intimidating facial expression can unnerve even the most resilient of opponents. Anthony's hair is black and stands at jaw-length with the fringe parting on his left. It is slightly wavy, and Anthony doesn't bother to comb it, leaving it free to hang with the wind. Anthony's casual attire is rather form fitting, yet loose and ragged, like a pirate's should be. It consists mainly of a black, long-sleeved kosode with black hakama tied with a white sash at the waist, which he holds his blade on. Over this, he wears a simple, but tattered, maroon cloak, which flares out at the ends, and has a hood which he normally wears. It seems he does this to intimidate opponents and blend into his surroundings easily. After the timeskip, through training, he gains a more muscular stature, along with his hair being slightly longer, standing at neck-length. His attire hasn't changed too much, albeit it is more comfortable than what it was and the clothing is bigger as a result of his height increase, allowing him to stand at a total of 6-feet. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Ash9876 Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Human Category:First Mate Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters